<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Feeding Me John? by cdelbridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924040">What Are You Feeding Me John?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge'>cdelbridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sick Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a cold.</p><p>Sometimes life influences your art.  Or in this case, a conversation I had with my spouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are You Feeding Me John?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m dying.”</p><p>John Watson ignored this remark.</p><p>”I said, “I’m dying.”  A little more congested venom.</p><p>This remark was ignored as well.</p><p>“I’m dying and it’s all your fault.”</p><p>“Of course it is.”  The doctor said casually but with an eloquent eye roll.  “You have a cold so you’ll feel like crap for a few days.  It will start in your head then probably migrate to your chest.  And, if I’m really lucky, you’ll lose your voice!”</p><p>”Ha ha.”  Sherlock Holmes rasped.  “You’re bedside manner sucks.”  The detective was lying on their bed, wrapped in blankets and shivering.  “I feel like death.”</p><p>”I’m going to drug you into oblivion so you’ll sleep and hopefully feel somewhat better.  And I could use the peace and quiet.”  John was rummaging through the bedside table, finally producing several pills and a glass of water.  “Here, take these.”</p><p>His husband balked, “how do I know what these are?  You could be trying to do some sort of mind control experiment on me!”  Sherlock looked at the pills in alarm.</p><p>”Seriously?”  John couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.  “The man who tastes everything, including vomit, actually just balked at putting something in his mouth?”  He looked his husband up and down, “obviously you’re delirious as well.”</p><p>”Haha!  You aren’t funny!” Is what Sherlock Holmes meant to say.  Instead, he suddenly had a determined doctor astride him, who pried open his mouth and threw the pills in.  He then proceeded to tickle the consulting detective’s throat until he swallowed.</p><p>Climbing off his husband, John leaned over and kissed the sweaty forehead.  “Go to sleep!”  He watched detectivey eyes droop until a serious snore erupted from the bed.  Heading to the door, he suddenly turned and came back to the bed.  Holding out his hand, he muttered over his spouse, “you will get an erection!”  He quickly checked Sherlock’s nether regions for interest.  Hm, seemed to be well on the way!  He continued, “you will give your spouse head!”  The beautiful Cupid’s bow opened.  John felt his heart, as well as his cock, lurch.  Deciding he’d better leave before he did something bad, he reluctantly went out the door, closing it lightly behind him.</p><p>He totally missed the big smile on his husband’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>